In a vehicle having a battery pack used for vehicle propulsion—such as a hybrid electric vehicle, a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV), a battery electrical vehicle (BEV), etc.—the battery pack is an important element to the operation of the vehicle. Hence, it may be advantageous to monitor the battery condition sometimes referred to as the state-of-health (SOH) and to provide information regarding the degradation level or an estimate of how much of its useful life is left. However, directly measuring battery degradation or the state-of-health (SOH) of the battery can be difficult or impractical, whereas estimating or predicting battery degradation or the state-of-health (SOH) may be preferred.